If Only, If Only
by LiL Grim PyroManiac
Summary: 9 J.D. girls are sent to CGL. If you can't guess there's romance! Better Summary in prologue! R&R! Flames allowed!
1. Prologue

Liz: *drags Zigzag in* Hello dear friends!!! How r u? Well this is the Prolo to my wonderful new story!!! R+R!! NO FLAMERS!!! Well then.  
  
Zig: Oh boy. Kidnapped again.  
  
Liz: I STILL NEED CHARRIES!!! ((Girls only)) ________________________________________________________________________  
  
If Only, If Only  
  
Well, you've all must have read the book or have seen the movie 'Holes' or you wouldn't be reading this. As you know, it's all about Stanley Yelnats, or "Caveman". Because of that fact, they left a lot of crucial information out. Which would, of course be a "hole" other story. This is that story.  
  
Seven J.D. girls are sent to CGL about the same time as Stanley. Camp Green Lake was a camp for bad BOYS. But these girls were given a choice, Green Lake, or Jail. And I'm sure you can see which they chose because vacancies don't last long at Camp Green Lake. The warden was thinking of making the camp coed starting with one tent full of girls. She wasn't positive that it would work, but she didn't care what happened to the kids at the camp, they could all die a fiery, painful death for all she cared.  
  
The girls were all new at camp; they had to choose another tent to be their "mentors". They were forced to dig holes, and everything else like the boys. But, they got more shower tokens because, well, they're girls. This is their story of struggles, romance, violence, peace, and exhaustion at Camp Green Lake. Please, enjoy.  
  
"If only, if only," the woodpecker sighed, "The bark on the tree was as soft as the sky." While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, He cries to the moo-oo-oon, "If only, if only."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Liz: There you have it.  
  
Zig: Yup.  
  
Liz: Whoop! You have some manners now!!!  
  
Zig: What? Ma-nners? Do you mean bananas?  
  
Liz: *smacks forehead* Oh well. Hope you liked the Prolo!!! R+R!!! I only have 4 charries and I need 7!!! 


	2. UnWelcome To Camp Green Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own "Holes" or anything related. I do not own these characters that are the sole property of their creators: Split, Diamond, Charm, Cinder, Blade, and Ashes.  
  
Claimer: I do own this fan fiction and Nightmare. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Stanley Yelnats was lying on his lumpy cot trying to sleep. He was very sore after digging his first hole. The rest of the members of D-Tent were already asleep. Finally, he could resist the lull of sleep no longer.  
  
Stanley woke with a start when he heard the alarm to wake up. The rest of his tent mates were up and getting dressed. They shuffled out the tent slowly. When out on the lake Mr. Sir showed each were to dig their next hole.  
  
At the same time a dusty yellow bus with black letters the said "Texas Youth Authority" across the side was heading toward Camp Green Lake. It was filled with one driver, two armed guards, and seven girls all handcuffed to their seats. Some friends, some enemies, some crazy ones too, all in the same bus. Their lives are about to get turn upside down as with the boys of Camp Green Lake.  
  
A few hours later Squid sighed covered with dirt. He just finished his hole. Squid stared at it for a moment then spat into it. Zigzag walked over. He had also finished his hole and done the same process as Squid. "You heading back?" Zigzag asked. Squid had nodded, so they walked back to camp together. The yellow bus drove up. The boys didn't see it drive down the road. Well, they weren't paying attention.  
  
"Hey look! New kids." Squid pointed at the bus. They followed the bus. Zig took a swig of water right when the first girl stepped out. It just happened to be Liz. Zigzag gagged and spit his water out.  
  
"It's-it's-it's a girl!!!" he yelled. Squid's jaw dropped as the rest of them walked out single file. The second to the last girl whose name was Lizzy, ran up to Liz silently. They were nodding their heads every so often. Liz stopped when she saw Zigzag and Squid staring. Lizzy bumped into her and followed Liz's eyes and saw Squid and Zigzag. Liz shook her head and continued walking. Lizzy laughed to herself. At the end of the line a similar event was happening with Shaily and Chelsea. The guard yelled at them to move it when they stopped so they did. The seven girls were herded into Mr. Sir's office.  
  
"Now, I am Mr. Sir." a criminal looking man snapped at the girls. A girl named Chelsea, not Shaily's friend but a different one, snickered. Mr. Sir turned heel and glared at her. She quickly retained a straight face. "You girls will be in G-Tent. There is no counselor to G-Tent yet. You must first choose an already full tent. A through D. Pick one. NOW!" No one wanted to talk. Lizzy elbowed Liz in the ribs.  
  
"OW!!! D-!" Liz shut up. She glared at Lizzy who grinned.  
  
"D-Tent it is. So your counselor will be Mr. Pendanski. He's out filling water jugs. Follow me. You need to get your uniforms, then I'll show you to your tent," Mr. Sir brushed through the line of girls and walked out the door. The girls followed him afraid of being yelled at. Or worse.  
  
Mr. Sir went over to a stack of brand new uniforms. He looked at the girls and threw them each two orange long-sleeved jumpsuits that he thought might be their size. Then Mr. Sir looked at his clipboard which hat files of all the girls on it. He gave them each a pair of brand new black leather lace- up combat boots that were the size that was on their file. Why the files had shoe size, who knows?  
  
"Those are your uniforms. We have no tee shirts for you so you must wear one of your own. The first set is your work clothes. The second set is for relaxation. The wash is done every three days. Then, your relaxation clothes become your work clothes and vice versa," Mr. Sir grabbed a shovel, "You are to dig one hole each day, five feet deep and five foot in diameter. Your shovel is you measurin' stick. The longer it takes you to dig, the longer you're out in the hot sun. Remember that," he tossed the shovel to the ground. Mr. Sir turned and motioned for the girls to follow.  
  
They passed six dark green canvas tents. Each of them had a white letter spray painted onto it. There were no campers in the F-Tent; it was where the counselors slept. Mr. Sir showed them a newer looking tent with a capitol 'G' on it.  
  
"This is your tent. Unpack and relax until Pendanski comes," he spit out a sunflower seed shell and walked away. The girls entered the tent.  
  
Liz threw her stuff onto the last cot on the left side. Lizzy put her things on the cot that was farthest back against the wall that faced the door. Shaily put her stuff on the middle left cot and her friend Chelsea was on the first left. Libby had the cot that as across from Chelsea. The other Chelsea was across from Shaily and Ashley claimed the cot across from Liz.  
  
"Who are you?" Liz asked no one in particular.  
  
"Shaily."  
  
"Chelsea"  
  
"You know who I am, fool!" Lizzy laughed.  
  
"I'm Libby," Libby said shyly.  
  
"Ashley. Why?"  
  
"I'm Chelsea!!! You wanna meet Joe?" "Um." Lizzy looked at her oddly, "No thanks."  
  
"What are your crimes?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Arson. I lit desks on fire at school," Lizzy said grinning.  
  
"I was at a park. I set the trash on fire." Liz said monotonously.  
  
"Shoplifting." Libby said quietly.  
  
"Well, Joe came out and did bad stuffs. I was blamed 'cause everybody thought I was crazy but it's all Joe's fault." the crazy Chelsea said.  
  
"Shoplifting. But Shaily here did some weird things." Chelsea, Shaily's friend, said.  
  
"Hey! All I did was graffiti a bridge and set a car on fire!!!" Shaily said indigently.  
  
"Well, I set a garage on fire by accident. Well, sort of." Ashley replied after hearing everyone else.  
  
"Seems like we have alotta pyromaniacs," Liz said smiling.  
  
"Yup!" Shaily cheered.  
  
"You know, it's confusing with these double names. I think we need nicknames," Ashley decided.  
  
"Uh, maybe." was the reply she got.  
  
Liz sighed and stared at the tent ceiling, "What time is it?"  
  
"I think it's 1 pm, but I'm not positive," said Chelsea who was standing next to Shaily.  
  
"Hey, uh, Crazy Girl. You the one named Chelsea or Joe or whatever. We're gonna call you Joe so we don't get you and her mixed up," Lizzy yelled.  
  
"Okay!" 'Joe' exclaimed, "Joe might get mad though."  
  
"Whatever." Lizzy mumbled.  
  
"What do you guys want to do for another two hours?" Liz asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, if it's 1, the boys should be done around." Liz thought for a moment, "1:30 I think. And if it takes a half an hour to get back they'll be here by 2." "That's an hour, genius!" Lizzy accused her friend.  
  
"I wasn't finished! So, if this Pendanski guy, or whatever, is filling canteens he'd have to go to all five groups. Which would take, if there are seven boys to a tent and there are five tents and it to a minute to fill each canteen, 35 minutes."  
  
"Right, but we saw those two cute guys when we got off the bus," Shaily giggled.  
  
"It would STILL take around half an hour, and so that counselor dude'll be here around 3," Liz declared.  
  
"Right." Chelsea looked at her oddly.  
  
"That man named Mr. Sir told us to unpack and change into our uniforms," Libby said so quietly that you almost couldn't hear. She was so quiet during the whole time they were arguing about what to do they almost forgot she was there.  
  
"What?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Mr. Sir, he said for us to change and unpack." Libby said a little louder.  
  
"Hmm, you're right. Any objections?" Lizzy looked around. Some heads shook and others replied verbally but there weren't any objections. So, the girls all put their things in one of the seven crates and changed into the orange jumpsuits. Since the Camp didn't give them white t-shirts to wear under the suits they wore one of their own shirts. It was about 2 when everyone was set. But Liz had disappeared after she had changed.  
  
"Anyone have anything to do?" Shaily asked lying down on her cot.  
  
Liz walked in and grinned dangerously. She pulled a deck of cards out of her pocket, "B.S. anyone?"  
  
"Where did you get those?" Lizzy asked slyly.  
  
"Oh you know. Around. I stole 'em from the boys' tent!" Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Wait, what about those two cute boys?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"This short black kid with a 'fro said they were in the showers and he wouldn't say that I took them because some kid named Magnet or something like that stole 'em or something like that," Liz said, "It took a lot of pestering to get that kid t talk though. I thought he was mute when I first saw him."  
  
"Whatever!!! Let's just PLAY!!!" 'Joe' exclaimed.  
  
"Jeez! Don't be so loud. I'm dealing," Liz sat down on the ground. The other girls followed suit and sat in a circle as Liz passed out the cards.  
  
"Who's going first?"  
  
"I will," Shaily said. She put to card from her hand face down, "Two Aces."  
  
"Pass," it was Chelsea's turn, "Three Twos."  
  
"B.S.!!!" 'Joe' yelled. Chelsea flipped over the cards laughing, "Humph!" 'Joe picked up the five cards.  
  
"Two Threes," Liz played the cards.  
  
"Pass," Lizzy's turn, "One five."  
  
"Pass."  
  
It went on and on, passing and accusing, picking up cards and placing cards. They actually played about five games of B.S. when they got tired of it.  
  
"This is so boring," Lizzy complained.  
  
"Yeah, let's play something else." Shaily whined.  
  
"Um. Blackjack? Poker? Rummy? War? Solitaire? Go Fish? Slap Jack? Spoons?" Liz was naming card games.  
  
"Nah, I don't really want to play cards anymore," Lizzy said lazily and flopped onto her cot.  
  
"Can I please see them?" Libby asked shyly.  
  
"Uh, sure." Liz handed them over.  
  
"Poker anyone?" Libby asked.  
  
"I'm in," Chelsea said.  
  
"So am I!!!" 'Joe' exclaimed.  
  
"Would you guys like to play?" Libby asked politely.  
  
"Sure," Ashley said.  
  
"No thanks. Hey Liz, guess what I brought!!!" Lizzy grinned.  
  
"Hmm. Let's see. Candy?" "You bet!!! Want Skittles or M&M's?"  
  
"Gimme the Skittles, Lizzy!!!" Lizzy tossed a bag of Skittles to Liz.  
  
"Can I have some candy?" Shaily asked, her mouth watering.  
  
Lizzy swallowed a large bite of a Snickers bar, "Yup! What do you want?"  
  
"What do you have?"  
  
"Anything you can think of!"  
  
"Show me the Spree's!!!!" Shaily grabbed the roll of Spree's Lizzy tossed her and began eating them.  
  
Libby, Chelsea, Ashley, and 'Joe' were halfway through their Poker game; Chelsea was winning, when Mr. Pendanski walked in with a cheesy grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, girls!"  
  
They all froze.  
  
"I'm Mr. Pendanski. I will be your counselor while you're at Camp Green Lake. You've made some bad choices in your life, but that doesn't make you a bad person. I'm here to help you!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Liz coughed so he couldn't understand what she was saying. The girls laughed.  
  
"Since you are all new here you will have mentors. These are the boys in D- Tent. One of them will be your mentor. Please come up when I call your name. Elizabeth?"  
  
"Do you mean Liz?"  
  
"Or Lizzy?"  
  
"Err. Liz," he picked one, "And Shaily please come here." The two walked up rolling their eyes.  
  
"Girls, meet Ricky, he will be your mentor."  
  
"Man, his name's not Ricky, it's Zigzag!" said a thin black boy who was wearing thick dirty glasses.  
  
"Well, Rex, I don't see you introducing people," Pendanski accused.  
  
"Fine I will. Pit you already got Stanley. You Squid, take the blonde and the brunette playing cards."  
  
"Us?" Chelsea and Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah. Now, Magnet, can you handle not yelling at people in Spanish?"  
  
"I can speak Espanola," Lizzy shouted.  
  
"Fine. Magnet, take her. Zero doesn't talk. I'll take the two that are left," X-ray said.  
  
"All right then. Well it's time for dinner. Boys, please show the girls to the Mess Hall," Mr. Pendanski said and left.  
  
"Come on! Move it!" X-ray bossed.  
  
The girls made it trough dinner silently. They refrained from speaking to the boys at all. So Liz and Shaily had Zigzag for a mentor. Squid lead Chelsea and Ashley. Lizzy and Magnet could both speak Spanish. Armpit already had to be a mentor for Stanley. And, X-ray had taken Libby and 'Joe'. What will happen tomorrow? Who knows? The girls headed back to their tent. None of them ate anything, Lizzy had brought candy and they all ate that instead. The girls entered the tent quietly. Ready to have a meeting.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	3. Learning to Dig

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of "Holes", yada yada yada.  
  
Claimer: Oh! You know! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The girls were going to have a meeting. Well, not a meeting but you get the point. Shaily tossed herself onto her cot, which trembled dangerously. Liz sighed and sprawled out onto her cot. Chelsea glared at Shaily, who sat up and mad room for her. Libby's head was down as she walked in. Lizzy, 'Joe', and Libby both sat down on their respective cots. And the, err, "meeting" starts.  
  
"Hey, you guys see that hot guy? Ah! Drat what's his name. Um. Oh yeah! Zigzag! Wasn't he hot?" Liz asked.  
  
"Oh my God, yeah!!!" Shaily yelled.  
  
"Hmm. He was okay. I have my favorite though." Ashley said grinning.  
  
"You know who was cute." Chelsea smiled to Shaily, "I think his name's, uh, Toothpick Boy!!!"  
  
"You mean 'Squid'?" Liz asked accusingly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever! Now, HE was cute."  
  
"Yuppers!" Ashley exclaims.  
  
"I like that Mexican guy," Lizzy stated. Libby blushed. She liked Magnet too. Of course, no one noticed her.  
  
"But that, X-Ray guy, he was a butt!" Liz yelled. Everyone giggled. Liz could make anyone laugh at anytime. At least, this time, she didn't swear in a foreign language. That was a hobby of hers, kind of. Liz was, well, crazy. Sort of, not really. OH YOU GET THE POINT!!!  
  
"Yeah, why was he bossing everyone around like he owned the place, anyway?" Shaily asked.  
  
'Joe' shrugged and grinned, "Guys are like that."  
  
"Hey, what time is it?" Liz asked.  
  
"10pm," Libby said quietly holding up her wrist, which so happened to have a watch on it.  
  
Lizzy sighed. She lied down and closed her eyes. She opened one of them, "You know, we should be getting to bed. I heard we half to get up at 4:30."  
  
"AM?!" Chelsea asked shocked.  
  
"God damn, that's early." Shaily muttered, "Yeah I guess we should get to bed."  
  
"Yeah." Liz muttered sleepily. The girls went to bed without another word.  
  
A bell, no, siren, rang loudly to arouse the campers at 4:30am. The girls got up sleepily and in a bad mood. They all pulled on their orange jumpsuits. The girls had all slept with their t-shirts on since they were mostly tank tops and spaghetti straps anyway. Liz started digging through her bag. She pulled out a silver portable CD player, headphones, a black visor, and a pair of silver wire sunglasses. She lazily put the visor on backwards and pushed the sunglasses to rest on top of her forehead. Liz stuffed the CD player into her pocket. It made almost no bulge at all. You couldn't even notice it.  
  
"Hey, Liz, what are the sunglasses for?" Lizzy asked.  
  
"Dunno." Liz grumbled angrily. She didn't like getting up THIS early!!! She rummaged around in her bag again and grabbed a scrunchie to pull her hair back. After yanking her hair into a good-looking ponytail she left the tent. Shaily had just left a second before her.  
  
"Hey," Shaily smiled weakly.  
  
"Hi." Liz stopped for a moment, "Where's that guy, Zigzag?"  
  
"Going to find him," Shaily answered.  
  
"I'm coming too!" Liz pouted. She wanted to be first to find him. Oh boy. Two pretty girls fighting over the last guy you would think they would like. Well, anything isn't possible at Camp Green Lake. But there are a lot of crazy people, like Zigzag and Thlump/The Lump. So, that's it. They must be crazy. Pretty good conclusion, huh? Well, back to the other girls or at least some of them.  
  
Squid walked over to G-Tent. He was going to kill X-ray for this. Not really but he wanted too. He stood by the flap waiting for the girls to come out. He saw Zigzag's two leave already. Ashley walked out, completely oblivious of Squid. Squid turned.  
  
"Hey you!" he yelled.  
  
"Me?" Ashley asked.  
  
"Yeah, you're the only one out here. X told me I half to show you were to go," Squid said impatiently. Ashley didn't get the hint. "Well come ON!!!" Squid yelled and stomped off to the shovel shed. Ashley was lagging behind. Chelsea ran up to catch up with her. She followed Squid too. Squid was randomly pointing things out to Ashley and Chelsea, who nodded quietly. They made it to the "Library" first.  
  
"Get your shovels," Squid growled at them. Ashley quickly grabbed one and so did Chelsea. The two girls hurried out of sight.  
  
The next to come was X-ray, followed by 'Joe' and Libby, then, Armpit with Stanley and Zero walking slowly behind. Magnet and Lizzy were conversing, well, more like insulting each other in Spanish.  
  
Liz and Shaily had finally found Zigzag. They were tormenting him. Or maybe he was tormenting them? Who knows? Anyway, Zigzag didn't like it. He had a frown on his face as they walked over to get their shovels.  
  
"Tough break?" Magnet asked Zigzag and laughed. Zigzag just glared at him.  
  
The boys and, now girls, were herded out to the lake. Dust whipped around them, chocking out any chance of "fresh" air. It was like they were unknowingly walking into their doom. No one could every get used to it. They could learn to deal but never get USED to it.  
  
Mr. Sir showed each of the boys where to dig. The girls were to dig at the same site area as the boys for a few months. Mr. Sir turned to the girls. He drew seven 'X's in the dirt with his boot heel. They were about 10ft apart. They would be much closer when the holes were dug.  
  
"Dig here," he gave each girl an 'X', "Like I said before, your hole must be five foot deep and five feet in diameter."  
  
"Oh my god! Shut the hell up!" Liz complained. 4:30 was WAY to early for her. The other girls stared at her like she just invented the cure for the common cold. "What?!"  
  
"Um, Liz, that's Mr. Sir," Lizzy explained.  
  
"Oh. Who?" Liz asked, "Psyche. Oops."  
  
"Hmm." Mr. Sir smirked. Uh-oh! Smirking isn't good. Especially a Mr. Sir smirk. That always meant something bad. Why didn't Mr. Sir punish her? Maybe he thought digging her fist hole would torture her more than he ever could. Boy was he wrong! All the guys were staring Liz after she had said that but quickly looked away when Mr. Sir turned around. The first shovel full of dirt was dug. Now only 10,000 left.  
  
Liz sighed and wiped dust off of her shades. Good thing she brought them or her eyes would be full of dust. The other girls weren't as lucky. Libby had taken the bandanna out of her braid and tied it around her neck and had it pulled over her mouth. Liz also had her visor, but she still had it backwards. Some of the boys had goggles, well, two actually, Zero and Magnet. Liz took a sip of water; she was tapping her foot to her music.  
  
"Hey, Liz! What are you listening to? Hello? HEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TOO!!!!" Lizzy yelled.  
  
"Huh? Oh, a mix. Rap, punk, rock, you know, a little bit of everything. My friend made the CD on her computer," Liz said. Magnet stared at the player. An evil idea swirled in his head. Later. Only a total retard would steal it while she's listening to it. Keep on digging those holes!!!  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Liz started singing, or "rapping" as she would call it, along. Oh boy. ".What does it take to be, NUMBAH ONE? Two is not a winner and three nobody remembers! What does it take to be number one? ."  
  
"Number One by Nelly?" Squid asked.  
  
"How the hell would you know?" Shaily asked him and Squid made a face at her.  
  
Liz pulled her headphones off, "When listening to a CD over and over you begin to sing along."  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	4. Dig Another Day

Disclaimer + Claimer: Same as always. It'll change next chapter! Wow! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
All the girls were sore. At least that's what the boys thought. Stanley was sure sore! Liz had put her headphones back on and was listening quietly. The pulse of the music gave her digging a paced beat. The other girls didn't have anything. Shaily did have a Walkman but the radio signals must not reach here. Where is here anyway? It's the stinking middle of nowhere! A cloud of dust swirled on the horizon. It seemed to be coming closer.  
  
"Water truck's coming," Stanley said weakly. He was watching the cloud of dust. A 4x4's silhouette became prominent in front of the cloud. The other boys grunted and slowed their working. The girls took no notice. It was surprising; the girls were farther than the boys with their holes. The boys would soon find that out.  
  
The dirty, dusty, water truck pulled over. It was being driven by Mr. Pendanski, instead of Mr. Sir. The girls stopped working when they heard the truck's groan. They jumped out of their holes. When the water truck stopped the boys were already inline. The girls were at the end. Liz was fed up with X-ray and his tyranny. So were all the other girls but Liz made the first move. She brushed roughly past Stanley, Zero, Magnet, Zigzag, Squid, and Armpit. The other girls followed her. Liz stomped on X-ray's feet and got in front of him. The line now went Liz, Lizzy, Chelsea, Shaily, Ashley, 'Joe', Libby, X-ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, Zero, and finally Stanley.  
  
"Hey, get to the end girls!" X-ray walked over to Liz.  
  
"Why should we?" Liz asked. All the boys gasped. X-ray was being stood up to by, by, by, well, by a GIRL!!! Squid and Armpit were in a rage and they walked over. They stood to either of X-ray's sides.  
  
"What you doin' fool?" Armpit glared at Liz. Liz just grinned.  
  
"Well." Liz grabbed the toothpick out of Squid's mouth. He was too stunned to do anything. She held it with her index finger and thumb. "This is what I'll do to you if you bother us again," and she broke the toothpick in half by pushing her two fingers together.  
  
"That's it!" Squid charged and tackled Liz.  
  
"Ah!" Liz screamed when her body was sent to the ground, wedged under all of Squid's weight. She grabbed Squid's face and dug her nails in. Squid scream indignantly. Liz let go; he had little welts where Liz's nails had been. Squid rolled off her. Liz took this to her advantage and stood up. Squid was up a millisecond later. Liz roared and punched Squid in the face. Squid step back, covering his left eye. Squid growled and lashed out at Liz. The two were on the ground attacking each other. New girl against homeboy, who would win?  
  
"STOP!!!" Ashley yelled and pulled Liz off Squid. Liz wasn't ready to surrender. She pulled against Ashley's grip. But Ashley wouldn't let go. Zigzag walked over and picked Squid by the collar. "Stop it you two!" Ashley yelled at Liz and Squid. Mr. Pendanski had been standing there chuckling. Ashley dragged Liz to the end of the line. 'Joe' followed laughing.  
  
Chelsea, who was following Shaily sniffling asked, "How could you beat up the cute boy?"  
  
Mr. Pendanski filled everyone's jug and gave them each a sack lunch. The boys walked by the girls' holes. "WHAT THE HELL?!?" Squid, who was going to have a black eye tomorrow exclaimed. They were at least half-a-foot deeper than even Zero's hole.  
  
"C'mon Squid, you don't want to end up worse," X-ray said and tugged Squid back to his hole.  
  
Awhile later the girls, all dirty, stepped from their 5ft holes. Liz turned and spat into hers and left for camp. The other girls followed suite and left. Zero finished a few minutes after the girls because he had caught up.  
  
Liz sighed and chucked her shoes, gloves, and hat across the tent. She plopped down on her cot. Chelsea walked in.  
  
"You beat up the cute boy," Chelsea frowned at Liz.  
  
"So?" Liz said. She was sore, angry, and ready to explode.  
  
"Huh? Oh never mind!" Chelsea grinned stupidly and jumped on her cot. After all the girls entered the tent they decided to go shower quickly. Well, they couldn't shower slowly; they had only a few minutes. So, they showered quickly.  
  
It was dinnertime, and the boys marched in slowly. The D-Tent boys sat at their table. Which had become larger!  
  
"What's up with the table?" Squid asked; his eye was already turning purple.  
  
"The added a table for the girls to sit with us," X-ray dusted off his glasses.  
  
"Why do they have to sit with us?" Magnet whined.  
  
"Shut the heck up. At least the darn girl didn't beat you up!" Squid cursed again.  
  
"It was only one girl, not all seven!"  
  
"Aw, whatever! It doesn't matter. I'm gonna get that girl back. What's her name anyways?" "Liz," said Zigzag dully. The other guys stared at him.  
  
"Ziggy, how would you know?" Armpit asked him.  
  
"I'm her mentor."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Then why didn't you do anything!" Squid yelled at him.  
  
"She's crazy, man!"  
  
"Crazier then you?" Magnet asked and laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Zigzag frowned.  
  
Stanley muttered something undecipherable. He still didn't have his nickname but would be getting soon, but after the girls.  
  
"What you say, Stanley?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Huh, oh, nothing. It's just a song my father taught me."  
  
"Awe, you miss your daddy?" Squid asked harshly.  
  
"No!" Stanley said defensively, "It just, like, appeared in my head."  
  
"Let's hear it." X-ray said, shushing the others.  
  
"Well,  
  
' "If only, if only," the woodpecker sighs, "The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies." While the wolf waits below, hungry and lonely, He cries to the moo-oo-oon, "If only, if only" '  
  
That's it." Staley whispered.  
  
The girls walked over carrying trays.  
  
"Whacha yah talkin' 'bout?" Lizzy asked rudely.  
  
"Why's it concern you?" Squid glared. Lizzy made a face.  
  
"Sit here, Liz and Shaily," Zigzag pushed room for Liz on his right and Shaily on his left. Liz sat down. "Um. I want to sit by Chelsea." Shaily said. The two girls sat on the end. Lizzy plopped down across from Liz, pushing some of the boys out of their seats.  
  
"Hey!" they yelled. Lizzy made a rude hand gesture. They glared. Everyone eventually found a seat.  
  
Liz was about to put a spoonful of food in her mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't eat that if I were you." Zigzag said.  
  
"Humph," she stuffed the spoon in her mouth. Liz made a face. She turned around and spit it out. Then, she wiped her mouth, "Aw! Nasty!"  
  
"I warned you," Zigzag said smugly.  
  
"Whatever." Liz stuck her tongue out.  
  
Everyone went to bed, later that night. Everyone, even the girls. They went to bed only to be woken up. Only to be woken up to go dig another hole. Which would happen day after day, week after week, month after month, until they would finally be released. Now it was time for the girls to dig their second holes. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note: The next chapter the girls get their nicknames and the romance begins! You must read the Disclaimer in it though!!! 


	5. Lables Are for Soupcans But Nicknames Ar...

Disclaimer: I do not own "Holes" or anything related. I don't own the rights of Happy Bunny, either. I do not own the name of this chapter; it belongs to and was inspired by my friend, shh, she has a character based off of her too!  
  
Claimer: I do own all the original characters except: Ashes, Blade, Cinder, Charm, Diamond, and Split. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
This time, the girls fell into an order of digging. First, Zero, Squid, Zigzag and X-ray finished, and then came Lizzy, Ashley, Liz, Shaily, and Chelsea. After those girls was Armpit and 'Joe'. Libby finished about 15 minutes before Stanley.  
  
Today, stupid, old Stanley found a fossil. What an idiot! All the girls just rolled their eyes and kept on digging. The boys made a big deal of it!  
  
When the girls got back to their tent, they found two new cots in front of it. Mr. Pendanski strode over.  
  
"Girls! Girls! Two new campers will be joining us tomorrow morning!" Mr. Pendanski exclaimed with false joy. He then wrinkled his nose, "The warden's letting you off digging so you can help them adjust."  
  
"Who are they?" Ashley asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?! Mr. Sir keeps all of that information until they come!!!" he made himself blush but anyone could tell it was fake, "I'm sorry, I should not have yelled at you like that." He then stormed off.  
  
"Go Ashley!" Chelsea laughed.  
  
"Should we put those cots in?" Libby asked.  
  
"I'm not the boss, so don't ask me!" Liz huffed.  
  
"Yeah, but you're real bossy!" Lizzy laughed. Liz stuck her tongue out.  
  
So the girls rearranged the cots so all nine of them could fit. It took a good hour because everyone kept arguing about where they should all go. A few minutes after they where done, Squid poked his head in.  
  
"Mom told me to tell ya that it's dinner time," Squid said and left. All the girls followed.  
  
"Hey, over hear!" Zigzag called Shaily and Liz over. He had two spots next to him for the girls. For Shaily was next to Lizzy (who was sitting next to Magnet) and next to Caveman for Liz.  
  
"I'm not sitting by that brainless pile of crud!" Liz yelled and sat down where Shaily was supposed.  
  
"You're a nightmare, you know that?" Zig muttered.  
  
"Thanks," Liz rolled her eyes. Shaily had sat down next to Chelsea so it didn't really matter.  
  
"What a perfect name for you!" Lizzy clapped and Liz made a face.  
  
"So Liz, you're Nightmare now," X-ray said.  
  
"You know, you're as bright as a diamond and just as sharp with that tongue of yours, Lizzy," Magnet said to her.  
  
"Diamond. How wonderful." Lizzy, now Diamond said.  
  
"How charming," Chelsea said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up! You know we should call you charm. That is your nickname from home," Shaily mused.  
  
"And what, you want to be called 'Cinder'?" Charm laughed.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Cinder joined in.  
  
"Yo, Split, what are you doin'?" X-ray asked 'Joe'.  
  
"Telling, Libby, here why they don't give us knives," she answered.  
  
"Blade, come on now! It's common sense!" X-ray sighed.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Zigzag noticed Nightmare was about to eat a spoonful of food, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
Nightmare put the spoon in her mouth. She made the most disgusted face ever! She spit it all out behind her. "AW! GROSS!!!"  
  
The boys just laughed. Well, so did the girls.  
  
When the girls woke up in the morning they started getting ready to dig. Then Charm realized that they didn't have to.  
  
"Go back to bed you bums!" Charm muttered darkly.  
  
"Shut up you jack!" Diamond rolled over and threw the covers over her head. "I need my coffee," Nightmare grumbled. She sat up. Her hair was all fuzzy and static. Nightmare rubbed her eyes, "WHERE'S THE COFFEE?!?"  
  
Ashes threw a pillow at her, "SHUDDUP!!!"  
  
Blade threw a pillow at Ashes, "Why don't you!!!"  
  
"Hm. I'm going to take a cold shower. Who's comin' with me?" Cinder asked sleepily.  
  
"Maybe the coffee's there!" Nightmare jumped out of bed.  
  
"There is no coffee, idiot!" Diamond yelled.  
  
Charm smirked, "I thought you wanted quiet?"  
  
"Yeah, so? CAN'T I YELL!!!" Diamond cursed angrily.  
  
"Whatever." Ashes muttered as she left with Cinder and Nightmare.  
  
When the girls got back from showering and cleaning up, the bus arrived. Its doors opened with a squeak and a blast of hotter air than outside. The first girl walked down the steps, she was a Goth, she wouldn't call herself that but others would. Her brown hair that was a little longer than chin length that was pulled into a spiky ponytail had red streaks in it that were washing away. The girls green eyes were emotionless. She had on baggy jeans and a black and red "Happy Bunny" tee. Her studded bracelets reflected the sun. The girl tripped on the last step and fell, flat on her face. The other girl, short a freckled, with scowl on her face began laughing hysterically when she saw what had happened.  
  
"Oh my god!!! Corinne? Jo?" Nightmare exclaimed.  
  
"Owie," the girl cried.  
  
"Oh shut up Corinne!" Jo glared at her. Then turned to Nightmare, "Hullo Eliza-butt!"  
  
"Shut up Jo!" she ran over to the two girls, "Hey everybody! These are my friends, Corinne, or Keychain, and Jo!" A muttered mess of greetings rose to their ears. Keychain had finally gotten up and Jo hopped off the bus.  
  
"What your nickname?" Split asked Jo.  
  
"Me? Pug, why?" Jo looked at her funny.  
  
"We all have nicknames here." Nightmare explained, "I'm Nightmare, now." And the others girls introduced themselves.  
  
"So, I'm Pug?" Jo or Pug asked. "Yup."  
  
"And, Corinne is Keychain?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
"Oh. I get it now!" Pug laughed.  
  
The girls went to go show Pug and Keychain around. ________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
